Users of different networking websites, for example Facebook and Twitter, have multiple contacts. Such contacts keep posting a plurality of posts on the networking websites, the posts being associated with different topics, categories, and taxonomies. However, given a web content topic, it is currently difficult to identify and categorize the contacts and associated posts. Thereby, it is difficult to provide a relevant user experience when a user views an article, a photo, or a video on a web content page. As a result, the user is usually unsatisfied and can go in search of other web content pages.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to enhance user experience on the web content page by categorizing and displaying contacts and relevant posts.